Supports are known of the type comprising a fixed base for receiving the electronic device and a retaining member mounted movably on the base between a separated position, in which the electronic device can be placed on the receiving base, and a retaining position, in which the retaining member retains the electronic device on the receiving base, the retaining member being mounted in translation relative to the stationary base in a translation direction between the separated position and the retaining position.
A growing number of mobile electronic apparatuses having a large number of functionalities are available to users, and in particular motor vehicle drivers.
In particular, devices of the mobile telephone type, in particular “Smartphones”, personal digital assistants (PDA) or geolocation devices, in particular using GPS (Global Positioning System), for example make it possible to help a motor vehicle driver determine a route, provide him with information on traffic conditions, or assist him in driving the vehicle.
Such apparatuses are for example controlled using a touchscreen that must be accessible to the driver, but without requiring the driver to hold the device, which would be dangerous for driving the vehicle.
Thus, it is known to provide a support for the electronic device close to the driver, for example on the dashboard of the motor vehicle, in order to maintain the device there while leaving the screen free so that it can be controlled without holding it.
Faced with the diversity of these devices, and in particular their dimensions, it is known to provide an adjustable support adapting to several types of devices, in particular to their height. To that end, the support generally comprises means for retaining the lower edge and the upper edge of the electronic device; the means for retaining the upper edge being height-adjustable so as to adapt the support to the height of the device received by said support.
Also known from document FR2974049 is a support for an electronic device of the aforementioned type, including a plurality of blocking surfaces defining notches corresponding to several retaining positions of the retaining means. The blocking surfaces are spaced apart from one another in the translation direction. A locking element, made up of a flexible spring blade secured in translation with the retaining member, is able to translate from one blocking surface to another to adapt the holder to the height of the mobile device.
This solution has one major drawback: the adjustment travel of the retaining means is not continuous. Thus, despite the small gap present between two successive blocking positions, there are still several millimeters between each blocking position, and therefore the optimal maintenance of mobile devices with varying dimensions is not guaranteed.